Field
This disclosure relates generally to networks, and more specifically, to packet reordering in networks.
Related Art
Data packets are often sent from a source to a destination via a path through a network. A number of paths may be available between the source and destination, where each path includes one or more network devices that are each configured to send the data packets based on information that describes the various paths in the network. It is generally important to maintain the original packet order of the data packets, to ensure that the destination is able to properly process the data packets.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.